It's A Star Eat Star World
by LoVe134
Summary: Korra Monroe and Mako Anderson are suerpstar rivals. So what happens when they are forced to to a fake couple for a publicity stunt? Lots of things! Makorra, this time I'm going with Bosami and light Irohsami. AU, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Korra POV**

_How was I to know that my love was delusional?_

_Somebody tell me how to mend a broken-hearted soul_

_In love we all will fall but we fell a little harder_

_What am I supposed to do with this heart?_

_It may be wrong but it feels right to be lost in paradise_

_I'm so lost in paradise (lost in paradise)_

_If I open up my eyes_

_I can see the storm, I can see the sky_

_I can see the darkness, flashing lights_

_All my fears gone tonight_

_Let me stay, I'm lost in paradise_

_(Bass slap)_

_How was I to know that my love was delusional?_

_Somebody tell me how to mend a broken-hearted soul_

_In love we all will fall but we fell a little harder_

_What am I supposed to do with this heart?_

_It may be wrong but it feels right to be lost in paradise_

_I'm so lost in paradise (lost in paradise)_

_If I open up my eyes_

_I can see the storm, I can see the sky_

_I can see the darkness, flashing lights_

_All my fears gone tonight_

_Let me stay, I'm lost in paradise_

_(Bass slap)_

_What am I supposed to do with this heart? [3x]_

_It may be wrong but it feels right to be lost in paradise_

_I'm so lost in paradise (lost in paradise)_

_If I open up my eyes_

_I can see the storm, I can see the sky_

_I can see the darkness, flashing lights_

_All my fears gone tonight_

_Let me stay, I'm lost in paradise_

_I'm so lost in paradise (lost in paradise)_

_If I open up my eyes_

_I can see the storm, I can see the sky_

_I can see the darkness, flashing lights_

_All my fears gone tonight_

_Let me stay, I'm lost in paradise_

_(Bass slap)_

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Thank you guys! Hope you guys liked the concert!" I said into my blue mic.

The crowd cheered even louder.

I smiled and walked off stage.

I was greeted by my agent Keisha.

And also Mako Anderson and his agent.

God I hated him.

I had met him once and I tried being nice but just got so annoying I started hating him.

But obviously he hate me first of he would have been nice.

But I don't know why.

All I know now it that I can't stand to be near him.

"Hey Keisha…what are they doing here?" I asked as politely as I could.

I adjusted my black hat and crossed my tan arms.

What I loved most about this concert was the outfits.

I really don't care about these things unless it's too crazy but it was honestly pretty cute.

It was a blue sleeveless blouse, purple jeans, black wedges, red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Come sit down" the other agent said.

I gave a quick nod and we all sat.

I grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink.

"You two are very famous people and you both know that…" Keisha started.

"You but Korra you mostly have guy fans-"

"And Mako you mostly have girl fans" the other agent finished.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"We thought you two should date!" both agents yelled.

I immediately stood up.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Don't worry it will be a publicity stunt. It will get you both more fans" the other agent said.

"But why him! I would become a lesbian!" I yelled.

"Please you should be lucky you get to even _fake _date me" Mako said.

I scoffed.

"And he's a total jerk!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Korra, I really am but your mother and father agreed" Keisha said.

"You, other agent. Tell me you don't agree" I said maybe a little too harshly.

"Sorry but I agree with Keisha" she said.

I groaned.

"Korra you know this could take to the next level" Keisha said.

Keisha was like my big sister she knew what was good for me and what wasn't.

I trusted her.

Besides she wouldn't wanna hurt me.

She loved being a director.

I sighed.

"I'll PRETEND to date _him_" I said.

"Great! Now we will meet at the studio tomorrow" the other agent said.

Did I also mention we work at the same studio?

Yup, so it was pretty hard _not _to see him.

"Okay, whatever. I'm gonna go meet up with Asami" I said.

Keisha nodded.

"Your mom wants you home by 11" Keisha said.

"Ok!" I yelled back as I walked over to my black porsche panamera turbo car.

I started the car driving away with the radio turned up high.

* * *

**New story! Hope I gotcha hooked! Please review and follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So some VERY rude guest said that I was copying MakingMeBlush's story "Starr Crossed Lovers" well lemme say that the stories are NOTHING alike and I admit I did read it but I wasn't trying to copying her and my has do with celebrities! So all yall haters should calm the fuck down or go somewhere because I don't give two shits what you say! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Korra POV**

I parked my car in the parking lot of Asami's house.

Let's just say her house is HUGE!

I mean so is mine but still.

Like me Asami lives in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in the city.

Her house had 6 floors within those floors were 8 bedrooms and 10 full bathrooms!

Her house even had an elevator!

I walked in-I was her best friend I don't knock anymore-and saw Asami's maids cleaning and running around doing things like usual.

"Hello Korra" one of them said.

"Hey, where's Asami?" I asked.

"She is in the runway room" she replied.

I nodded. "Thanks" I said.

I walked to the elevator and pressed to button for the 3rd floor.

Trust me if you were new you would have thought this was a very fancy motel.

I walked backstage to see Asami there looking through clothes.

"Hey Asami whatcha doing?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Well I'm looking for an outfit to wear at a fashion show I'm going too" she replied.

Unlike me being a singer/actress Asami was an actress/model.

And we met at a party.

She was wearing a red tank top, red and white striped pencil skirt, white leather jacket, white jimmy Choo wedges, a Scott Kay ring and she had on dark red lipstick.

I sat in a nearby chair.

"Well tomorrow I'm gonna start dating Mako Anderson" I said.

She stopped and turned to me again.

"I thought you hated him-you know like how I hate the Kardashians" Asami said.

"Yeah but our agents thought we could get more fans that way" I replied.

She nodded.

"So what about you and Iroh?" I asked.

They were probably the most complicated couple in all of Rebulicwood **(A/N: I know stupid but it's for Hollywood)**.

"Great! I finally broke it off with him permanently" she said.

I smiled. "Great for you" I said.

"Thanks, so you wanna go to the show with me?" Asami asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to get home by 11-I don't even get why I have a curfew, I'm 18!" I said.

Asami smiled. "Well I had to beg my dad to let me go to the show" I said.

"You wanna come with me to meet my agent tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah! But don't be mad if I have to end up leaving early" she said.

I nodded.

We were both busy so I understood.

"Well I should get going" I said.

"Later Kor" Asami said and I walked out of the runway room.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I groaned.

My mom said I had to look professionally cute.

I don't even get why!

I asked her why and she because you are gonna be tailed by paparazzi and I need to look professional but still good.

So that's why I am in light but dress that had a white belt around the middle.

White Christian Louboutin heels, white head band and my hair was in a bun.

A car rolled up.

"Korra you look great!" Keisha said.

I got into the back of the car where she and Asami were already seated.

"Don't talk about it" I said.

…

* * *

**Mako POV**

Finally she had come in…with Asami Sato.

I knew Iroh so I know how they are now permanently broken-up.

I fixed my shirt.

"No point in doing that Mako, you don't have a chance with her" Korra said with a smirk.

"Neither do you" I stated.

"One, not a lesbian and two, she's my best friend isn't she?" she replied.

The three girls sat.

Immediately Korra and Asami took out their phones.

I decided to take out my phone too and listen to some music.

…

"Got it?" Tara asked.

Tara was my agent.

"Hmmm?" I asked taking out my ear buds.

"You are gonna pick up Korra for a sushi date-"

"I hate sushi" I said.

"Well I love it so too bad" Korra said.

I just don't get what's so appealing about raw fish with rice and seaweed.

"Fine how about…seafood dinner?" Keisha suggested.

"Okay, I love seafood!" Korra said.

I nodded. "Better than sushi" I mumbled.

"And then you guys start hanging out together and when you have your first kiss-"

"Wait I have to kiss her?" I asked.

"It's a relationship ya dumbass! I knew you were a jerk but I thought you were smart!" Korra said.

Asami laughed and high fived Korra.

I admit Korra was pretty.

One of the most beautiful stars I know.

But she seemed so fake.

I mean she was too nice (sometimes) and it seemed like she was hiding something.

"And your first kiss MUST be seen by the paparazzi, after that the girls would want to learn more about Korra and wanna know why she's so great" Keisha said.

"And guys will wanna know why Mako is _soooo_ amazing" Tara said.

"And we will keep this going on for a while and then if you _want_ you two can break up" Keisha said.

"What do you mean if we want?!" I yelled.

"If by want you mean I want to never be near again then yeah I WANT to do that!" Korra yelled.

"And today we are gonna teach you two how ACT around each other" Tara said.

…

Tomorrow at the studio we were gonna act like we had crushes on each other and then I would 'ask her out' and then we start dating and stuff.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"Why couldn't I have done this with someone else?" I complained to Asami.

She shrugged.

"It's not like it's gonna be that bad, you guys don't have to hang out 24/7" Asami said.

I nodded thinking about how that would be and shuddered.

Asami's right, I am _soooo_ lucky it's not 24/7.

* * *

**Please review! And make sure it's CONSTRUCTIVE critisisum! I don't need hate mail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra POV**

"Patrice please tell my parents I'm going to the studio!" I said.

The maid nodded and walked away.

"Hey Keisha" I said.

She looked up from her phone smiled.

"Hey Korra" she said as the car started moving again.

I really didn't use my own car that much, I usually rode with Keisha.

And today was no different-except that I was gonna have to 'have a crush' on Mako.

I had on a black leather jacket, a floral print skirt, and platform shoe boots.

My hair was in a bun and I had on a heart necklace.

I was dreading getting to the studio.

"We're here" Keisha announced.

I groaned as I walked from the car.

"Korra stop being such a baby, it's just for a little while. And who knows you might end up not having a bad time with him" Keisha said as we walked in.

"Hello Ms. Korra, Ms. Keisha" the receptionist said.

We both waved.

"Okay it is exactly…9:05, they should be passing by now" Keisha said.

Just then Tara and Mako emerged from some door.

"Hey guys!" Tara said.

Both Mako and Tara walked up to us.

"Okay guys we are gonna 'talk' and you guys stare at each other" Tara said.

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways.

I watched them talk and look at Mako once in a while.

He was doing the same and once we caught each other's eyes.

We both turned away pretending to blush.

I admit he did have nice eyes.

But definitely not my type.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He was watching at Keisha and Tara talk.

I sighed.

"Well guys Ima go to the recording studio to start recording _New York_" I said.

Keisha nodded.

"Taylor should be in there" she said.

I nodded.

"Mako how about you walk Korra?" Tara suggested.

"No it's fine, I mean I've been here before many times, my Uncle Tenzin owns the place" I said.

"No I insist" Tara said.

I started walking away.

And sadly Mako was right behind me.

I walked into the high tech recording studio to see Taylor there.

"Hey Kor" he said.

I smiled and walked in.

"You probably know Mako" I said flatly.

He nodded.

"Well let's get started" he said rubbing his hands together.

Mako sat down in the chair next to Taylor.

"You can leave" I stated not trying to hide my frown.

"Nah I'll stay" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

I sat down on my piano.

_Ooooh, New York! _

_Ooooh, New York! _

_Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes _

_Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean_

I smiled. I wrote this song in honor of New York.

_If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say _

_Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway_

I remember one of my mother's old friend say that to me once when I was little.

_Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams _

_Baby I'm from New York! _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _

_There's nothing you can't do _

_Now you're in New York! _

_These streets will make you feel brand new _

_Big lights will inspire you _

_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!_

Now there was the bass and other instruments in the back.

_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard _

_Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God _

_Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge _

_Some will sleep tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge_

_I'ma make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams_

I loved theses lyrics because they were so true.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Everyone knew Korra was from New York just like everyone knew I was from Italy.

This song was inspiring.

_Big lights will inspire you _

_Hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork! _

_One hand in the air for the big city _

_Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty _

_No place in the world that can compare _

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say _

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

This song wasn't bad either.

_In New York! _

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of _

_There's nothing you can't do _

_Now you're in New York! _

_These streets will make you feel brand new _

_Big lights will inspire you _

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New Yooork!_

Then the song ended.

"Great Kor!" Taylor said when the song ended.

She smiled and walked out of the recording booth.

"So what is this about you two starting to date?" Taylor asked.

"We are _not _dating!" she exclaimed.

"We are FAKE dating" I said.

Taylor nodded.

"Well I gotta go meet my girl at the café" he said.

Korra nodded.

"Later!" he said and Taylor was gone.

"So we're supposed to be hanging around the studio…" I said.

"Right, I'm going ice skating…I guess you can come…but you have no choice you kinda have too…" she said.

"But I don't have ice skates" I said.

"Then rent them. Come on let's go" she said dragging me out the door.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I just loved the skating rick.

It was my favorite place-besides the recording room-in the studio.

Why do we have a skating rink?

To capture videos of ice skaters and hold ice skating shows and sometimes like on Saturdays, it's opened for anyone to raise more money for the studio.

Yea we were kinda like a multi studio.

I stepped onto the freshly cleaned ice.

I did I small spin and looked around.

Not many people were out on the ice.

I smiled.

That's when I got to go really fast.

I turned and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well are you coming?" I asked Mako who was still in the bleachers.

"No" he sternly replied.

"Come on! Are you afraid that's it's not 'manly' enough?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Look" I said pointing to a boy with a girl and not far behind were two moms watching them.

"If that kid can do it, I'm pretty sure you can too" I said.

He sighed. "No-"

I pulled him onto the ice.

I linked his arm around mine and pulled him across the ice.

"See not that bad" I said.

"But just don't pull me down onto the ice-do not wanna do that again" I stated.

When I was trying to teach Asami how to ice skate she pulled me down when she was about to fall onto the ice, in the end I had a sore knee and she had a wet but** (A/N: this is a true story! It happened to me)**.

"Please I don't need to" he stated confidently.

"Fine" I said and let go of him just to see him fall right on his ass.

And of course I laughed.

"Yeah you don't need me at all, try getting up" I said skating away.

I watched him struggle to get up from a far.

I sighed and skated back to him.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I was still trying to get up!

Then I saw a pair of blue skates.

I thought it was some stranger trying to help me then would see me and then ask for a picture until I saw a lighter blue engraving on one of the skates.

It said _Korra Monroe._

"Sure you don't need help?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Now wanna get some ice cream and forget your sad moment?" she asked.

I nodded as she laughed.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't that bad.

* * *

**I do not own the song _"New York" _by Alicia Keys and I forgot to mention that I do not own the song _"Lost in Paradise" _by Rihanna in the first chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Korra Monroe and Mako Anderson on A Date?!**_

_That's right we spotted __Korra Monroe__ and __Mako Anderson __at dinner together! And we all know they aren't on a friendly status-at least wasn't. _

_The two were spotted at __Spago__**(A/N: Real restaurant in LA) **__which is a very expensive restaurant-but it seems like Mako was willing to pay the price! But it wasn't random! A source close to Monroe said "She talked about him all the time. They were always flirting! It was about time they went on a date!" _

_They were seen giving each other multiple stares and smiles at the studio! They even went ice skating together! _

_Do you think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship?_

_Pictures of their date below!_

I had read this article in the magazine and was now reading it online.

I didn't want to read it again-I just wanted to read the comments.

_**LoVe134-I luv Korra and Mako! Hope they get together!**_

_**Makorra-they shud totally date!**_

_**Mako fan-I don't like Korra that much but they wud make a gr8 couple!**_

So far all of the comments were encouraging this!

Then I read one that made me smile.

_**Never!-they shud NOT go out! I luv Korra and she is the best! Mako is an annoying jerk! Korra can get better than him!**_

I laughed at that one.

If only this person new it was just for publicity.

But I admit the date wasn't bad.

But he was still a little rude.

My phone rang.

It was Asami.

"Hey Asami" I greeted.

I sighed. "Yes, I read the article! I can't believe people are encouraging this!" I said.

"Yup, today Mako has to pick me up, take me to the studio and then after that we have to hang out around the park" I explained.

"See you tonight! Bye Asami" I said and hung up.

"Ms. Korra Mako Anderson is here to pick you up" a voice said through the intercom.

I pressed the talk button.

"Thanks, be right down" I said and let go.

Today I was wearing a white blouse, light blue jeans and black ankle booties. My hair was in a messy bun and I had my favorite feather earrings on along with a star shaped necklace and black bangle.

I sat in his car.

"Hurry, I have to work on another song with Taylor" I said.

"Like I don't have work to do" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

The car ride was silent until a song came on.

I liked this song.

And it was by Chris Brown.

I liked Chris-he was nothing like Mako.

_It's time to celebrate like I just touched down_

_Know we getting ready to party_

_I'm a show you how_

_Yeah shit happens but tonight we don't care_

_I just wanna see you put your hands in the air and say_

I happily sang along to the rest until it was over.

After that a few more songs and we were at the studio.

Keisha and Tara were already waiting for us.

"Hey guys how was the ride here?" Tara asked.

Neither of us answered.

"Anyways, you guys know what you're supposed to do right?" Keisha asked.

"We 'have fun recording' together" I said.

"And then we hang out at the park" Mako finished.

"Perfect!" Tara and Keisha said.

"And we had another idea!" Keisha said.

Mako and I groaned.

"It's not a bad one!" Tara said.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"You two are gonna write an album together!" Tara said happily.

"Wait…you want _me _to write and purposely hang out with _her_?" Mako asked.

"Not now! When you guys get into a more 'serious' relationship" Keisha said.

"I mean they are already talking about you two in magazines" Tara said holding a magazine.

And guess who was all over the front cover?

That's right me and Mako.

There was a picture of us at Spago then two photos that they photo shopped together.

One I was in one of my photo shots when I had my hand in my hair and my hip to the side.

And the other one was of Mako doing some sort of guitar pose.

"How much more of this torture" I mumbled.

"Korra don't be such a baby!" Keisha said.

"Yeah! I think you could at least become friends!" Tara said.

I turned to Mako and sighed.

"I guess we could at least be friends" I said.

"Yeah, I guess" he said.

"Great! Now come on we have a lot of work to do!" Tara said.

"Mako don't forget to put your arm around Korra!" Keisha said and they started walking.

Mako placed his arm around my shoulder and we started walking.

At least from this I can find out why he hates me so much.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I heard Korra was a nice girl.

But she still seemed fake somehow.

And since we were gonna be friends I could find this out.

* * *

**So I admit, I read a lot of magazine about real stars and I swear the little thing I did at the beginning is the exact same way they write them on Hollywood websites! Anyways yes Spago is a real restaurants in LA. Just want to point out in theses kinds of stories I try to use restaurants and stuff that celebrities might-or actually-go to. PLEASE REVIEW! AND KORRA'S OUTFIT LINK ON MY PROFILE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra POV**

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue, yours?" I replied.

"Red" he said.

"That's a good color but not as good as blue" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

I spotted an ice cream cart.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked.

"Vanilla" he said.

"That's so plain" I said.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Cookies'n'cream" I replied.

"Talking about ice cream made we want some" I said getting up.

"Get me one!" he yelled.

"No!" I replied.

I laughed as he got up and followed me.

After we got our ice cream, we sat down on a bench and continued our question game.

"Favorite thing to do besides singing" he said.

I thought.

"Hang out with Asami or sleep" I said.

He gave me a weird look.

"What? I get busy sometimes and sleep is very important to me" I said.

He smiled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hang out with Iroh and Bolin or boxing" he said.

"You box?" I asked.

"How do you think I get this body?" he asked almost pulling up his shirt.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Afraid to get to attracted?" he asked.

"No, afraid to get too disgusted" I said.

He frowned.

"I was just kidding!" I said with a laugh.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Keisha!" I said.

I put my phone on speaker like she said.

"Okay so tonight is Asami's birthday party-"

"I knew that" I said.

"And you two are gonna go as each other's dates" Keisha said.

"Okay, Mako drive Korra home. We need to pick out her outfit, the party is in 2 hours" Keisha said then hung up.

"Well time to go" I said getting up from the bench.

…

I came out in the 4th outfit Keisha and Asami had picked out for me.

"Twirl" Asami said.

I did as she said.

"Try this one on" Keisha said.

I groaned.

"Don't complain! We need to hurry! The party is in 1 hour!" Keisha said.

"Yeah and I need to go put on my outfit" Asami said.

I came out.

Both girls gasped.

"It's perfect!" Asami squealed.

I looked in the mirror.

It was a turquoise high-low dress, white platform heels, white blazer, and had a silver necklace and blue drop earrings.

"Now time to curl your hair and do your make-up" Keisha said.

…

Asami had left when Keisha started doing my make-up.

So now I had blue nails, and red lipstick on and my hair was curled and half we pined to the side.

I refused to wear eye shadow.

"_Mako Anderson is here" _

"Ah! He's here! Here is your purse, has everything you need" Keisha said pushing me into the elevator.

I walked to the gates where Mako's car was.

"Hey Mako you know where Asami's house is right?" I asked as I sat down.

He nodded.

"I've been there once" he said.

"Then drive!" I commanded.

He was wearing a red polo under his leather jacket, grey jeans, a silver watch and Bred 11's.

"You look nice" I complimented.

"I know" he said.

He smiled when I rolled my eyes.

"Just kidding-not really-you look good too" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

When we got inside there were already a lot of people there.

And when we walked in Asami's dad was about to introduce Asami.

"The birthday girl and my beautiful daughter…ASAMI SATO!" he yelled.

She descended down the stairs wearing a glitter strapless red tulle baby doll dress, white pumps, red eye shadow, red chandelier earrings and a silver tiara.

She waved to everyone.

"Well I wanna say one thing…LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" she yelled.

Everyone cheered and the music started to play.

Asami walked over to us.

"How are the love birds doing tonight?" she asked with a wink.

"Just fine" I said with a light smile.

Okay so maybe Mako isn't that bad.

"Where's your brother?" Asami asked Mako.

I smiled wider.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Oh please! You know what" I said.

Asami's blush was the same shade as her dress.

"What?" Mako asked.

"She likes your brother duh!" I said.

"W-w-"

"Save it Asami, I know you. Besides its kinda obvious" I said.

Asami blushed.

"So Mako where is he?" Asami asked.

"Somewhere by the snack table" Mako replied.

"Thanks" she asked and hurriedly walked away.

"Let's dance" I said.

"Or we could sit down" Mako said.

"_No_, we should dance" I said.

"How about we go meet up with Asami and Bolin?" he suggested.

"Why don't you wanna dance? You dance all the time" I said.

"That's choreographed I follow the moves" he explained.

"Well this is _self _choreographed, you follow your own moves" I said and dragged him to the crowd of dancing people.

I started to move side to side.

"At least do that" I said.

He did.

"How do you make moving side to side look back when you can do a back flip?" I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer.

"Loosen up a bit" I said.

He was now swaying side to side.

"Now you got it" I said with a smile.

And pretty soon he was actually dancing.

…

We were on the balcony.

The party was getting crazy and it was very hot in there.

"You know you're not that bad Mako" I said looking over to him.

"You either Korra" he said.

We both smiled.

We just stood there a while.

"So you wanna go-"

Mako had pressed his lips against mine.

I was completely shocked and didn't do anything.

He was about to pull away when I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

We heard clapping.

"Perfect guys!" Tara whispered.

"Yeah I loved the way you cut her off Mako!" Keisha said.

Wait that was a real kiss?

I didn't know how to feel.

All I knew was that I felt something when we kissed, something…good.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Wait did Korra think that was a stunt kiss?

That made me extremely sad.

When I kissed her I had meant it, but I guess she didn't care because she just smiled at me and walked back into the room.

* * *

**Nothing to say really...please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra POV**

"_We all got suspicious when the two were seen giving flirty looks and being seen lot together, but now it's official! Mako Anderson and Korra Monroe are together! They were seen kissing on the balcony during Asami Sato's birthday party! We just as happy as you are!" _

I couldn't believe this bullshit.

They sound so retarded.

My phone rang.

"Hey are you watching the celebrity channel?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, they sound so retarded" I said.

"Exactly what I was gonna say" he said.

"So 'boyfriend' when are you gonna come pick me up to go to the studio?" I asked getting off the couch in my room.

"In an hour" he said.

"Mkay, I gotta go get ready. See ya later" I said.

"Bye" he said and with a click the call was ended.

I sighed as I made my way to my bathroom.

Last night we had kissed and I had felt something.

I didn't even _want _to like him.

I mean like 1 week ago I hated the guys guts!

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed all in 40 minutes.

I had changed into a blue and white striped sweater, black jeans, black Wayfarers and a pair of blue and black Air Jordan 11's.

I grabbed my black Coach leather back pack filled with my music and went down stairs to wait for Mako.

"Ready to make some music?" I asked.

Mako nodded.

The whole ride was quiet.

Not that I minded.

I still had to figure this Mako thing out and being near him didn't help.

I mean he used to hate me for no reasons, we became friends the most I know about the guy is that is his favorite color was red and he was a boxer.

Yet that kiss last night felt so…right, like it was supposed to happen.

I groaned.

Mako gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, just thinking" I said.

We got out of the car and made our way into the building.

"Oh great both of you guys are here!" Tara said.

"Come on let's go" Tara said.

Keisha was out today so I didn't have my agent.

"So tonight is Mako's concert, I want Korra to come and bring your music stuff too, you might get some inspiration and could help you guys start your album together" Tara stated.

We both nodded.

"You can actually start now, I'll leave you guys to it" Tara said while getting up.

I took off my back pack as I heard the door close.

"So obviously we have to do love songs" I said.

Mako nodded.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

I thought.

"How did you feel when you first have a crush on a girl?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"She takes my breath away" he answered.

"Good, we can work with that" I said taking out my note pad.

"How did you feel when your first love left you?" I asked.

"Like, I was dying…like I couldn't breathe" he replied.

"You do have feeling!" I said.

"Har, har. What do you have?" he asked.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

I looked up waiting for some sort of response.

"That was actually really good" he finally said.

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

…

There I was as Mako's concert back stage sitting in his dressing room.

I was wearing a sleeves blue blouse, light acid washed skinny jeans, concords and my hair was still in its bun but higher exposing my hoop earrings.

I turned to the TV in his room.

Mako has just left and he was about to go on stage.

I must admit, he looked _really _good in leather and red.

No wonder why red is his favorite color.

It suits him well. _Very _well.

He had on a red polo, a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans and Air Jordan 9's.

Everyone went crazy.

The beat started and I immediately knew which song he was singing.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

…

He was on his last song and I still haven't gotten any inspiration.

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me_

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

Instead of being upbeat it was acoustic.

I never realized how cool Mako was.

He's actually funnish, cute, smart and talent.

I just got inspired.

I started writing.

* * *

**I do not own 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber or 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks, please review **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Korra Monroe Seen At Mako Anderson Concert! Are they writing an album together?**_

_Korra Monroe__ and __Mako Anderson__ have made it official with their kiss at fashion designer __Asami Sato__ birthday party but are they writing a love album together now? _

_Korra was seen back stage at Mako Anderson's concert but it wasn't a friendly get together it was just her! She seemed to love watching her new beau on stage dancing and singing his heart out. _

_What was a big surprise was when she took out her __song writing book __and started writing. As first we thought she was writing a song about him until sources said they were going into studios and coming up with ideas._

_Do you think they are writing an album together or Korra is writing a song about Mako?_

**Korra POV**

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

"And that's my part" I said when I finished singing.

He said nothing.

"So…what did you think?" I asked.

"It was good" he said.

I nodded.

"You you have an idea for a part?" I asked.

Before I could say anything the door opened.

"Guys to the studio is closing soon. Mako can you take Korra home?" Keisha asked.

"Yeah, sure" he said.

I grabbed my black coach bag.

"You wanna continue the song in my music room?" I asked.

He nodded.

…

We walked into my kitchen.

It was a big kitchen that pretty much just took up space.

I mean it was contemporary kitchen style and had modern technology. We had 2 wall ovens, a warming drawer (whatever that was), fridge with double handles, dishwasher, a cook top, and of course the usual microwave and cabinets.

All of this was either grey or white and the technology was sliver.

"Hi mom" I said when I spotted my mother.

She was always wearing fancy things and today was no different.

She had on a dark blue dress with silver belt, black heels, black purse and she had on a heart necklace and the expensive ring my dad bought her when they got married.

She was on two phones; one her ear piece _and _her own.

"Hi sweetheart!" she said.

She turned to the chefs who were the ones the kitchen was actually for and started talking.

"We need all of the food ready by eight when the party starts got it?" she said.

The head chef nodded.

"Yes I want Selena Gomez coming…I don't care I want Beyonce here too! She has never failed to come to one of my parties and she's not gonna fail me now!" she said into the piece.

"Oh sweetie I have to go pick up my dress for the party!" she said and quickly walked out the kitchen.

Yup, that's my mom.

We never really talk, we are always busy and when I do wanna hang out she always has something to do!

"Who that's some mom, she didn't even notice me" Mako said.

I nodded.

"Don't mind it, she's too busy planning this big party that she says with boost up my career and everyone else in this house" I said.

"Come on my music room is upstairs" I said walking along.

"So do you two send time together?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"No not really, but we are always so busy" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"Well at least she is always so busy" she corrected. She sounded kinda sad.

I didn't really know what to do.

I mean yeah we were dating.

But not dating, dating.

But she moved on.

"Well here's the room" she said opening the door.

It was nice.

She did have a lot of instruments.

The biggest was a grand piano facing the window.

It was white and C2X from Yamaha.

In fact every instrument in the room was from Yamaha.

She had a blue FG720S acoustic guitar on a rack on the wall.

Next to the acoustic was a white BBNE2 bass guitar.

Next to the bass was a wooden YVN500S violin.

On the second wall were mostly wind instruments.

The first one was a silver YSS-82Z soprano saxophone.

Next to it was a silver handmade YFL-817 flute.

Next to the flute was a silver YTR-8445 c trumpet.

On the third wall were shelves filled with music and song writing books and also journals.

She had a few posters of herself and friends and quotes.

She also had a blue and also a white microphone next to the piano.

In the middle was a glass table covered in sheets of music, lyrics and in even magazines.

In the middle of the glass table was a cup of pencils and colored pens along with a vase that had one iris in it.

She sat on the piano bench.

"What do you think?" she asked turning around.

"It's alright" I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"Like you have a better music room" she said.

"I have a music _studio_" I gloated.

"Whatever let's just start" she said with a small smile.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"So it's a love-hate song…" Mako started.

I nodded.

"Yes it is" I said.

"How would you feel like if there was a girl you hated but was somehow drawn to?" I asked.

"Like I'm angry at the girl but for some reason always wants to kiss her" he said.

I wrote down a couple of things and handed him the book.

"Now sing this in the melody I was singing it in" I said.

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did_

That's when we started getting into it.

_[Korra]_

_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong_

_[Mako]_

_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss…and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

_[Korra]_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

_[Mako]_

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

_[Korra]_

_Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I... love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

_[Mako]_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_[Both]_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_[Mako]_

_Yeah... Oh..._

_[Korra]_

_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)_

_That's how much I need you (oh..)_

_That's how much I love you (oh..)_

_As much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_[Mako]_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

I looked up to see how close we were.

I could move a small inch and our lips would be touching.

So that's what I did.

I kiss him.

I smiled when I kissed him back.

"Miss Korra, Asami Sato is here-"

The maid stopped when she saw us kissing.

"Oh my, I am so sorry-"

"No problem…you can send Asami in" I said.

I smiled when I saw Mako blushing.

I got up.

"I'll see you later at the party?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Definitely" he said.

* * *

**So I'm back! Cheer, Boo, Hiss, Do Your Happy Dance or whatever! I don't own 'Hate That I Love You' by Ne-Yo and Rihanna...please review **


	8. Chapter 8

"_The newest Hollywood couple seems to be spending a lot of time together! And most of that time is spent on their album of love. I guess it's easy to put there fresh love into beautiful music! Us here can't wait to hear this amazing album…how about you?" _

**Korra POV**

I was dressed in a turquoise blue high-low dress, white heels, white blazer, blue drop earrings, I had my nails painted the same shade blue as my dress, and my hair was curled and pinned to the side.

"Hey Korra-"

I turned and saw Mako standing at the door…with his mouth open.

"Well?" I asked with a twirl.

It was a force of habit after Asami making me do it every time she made me try something on.

"You look great" he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks you do too" I said.

He was wearing a navy varsity jacket, grey jeans and black Ralph Lauren polo boots.

Under the jacket I could see his grey shirt.

"Thanks" he said.

"So what were you gonna say?" I asked.

"The party is about to start and you mom wants you down there to greet the guests" he said.

I nodded.

We walked down the long stairs to see my mother standing there already on a phone.

She had on a cream colored dress, white pumps, from halfway down the stairs you could see her perfect French tip manicure.

She didn't even look up when we were all the way down the stairs.

I frowned.

"Has anyone come yet?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"No, not yet sweetheart" she said.

…

Mako and I were outside on one of the balconies I had.

The party had gotten too crowded for us and we came out here for some space.

"So you and your mother?" he asked.

I stiffened.

"You don't have to talk about it" Mako said.

"It's fine" I said.

I turned to him.

"Well we always used to hang out and talk when we lived in New York but after I became famous and she became busy and so did I and we kinda drifted apart" I said.

"And your dad?" he asked.

"He is usually on business, he owns a shoe company but we do try to spend time together" I answered.

"I think you should spend more time with your family" Mako stated.

"I do" I said.

"From what I heard you don't" he said.

"I spend every day with Keisha, she's like my family" I said.

He walked over to me.

"I meant your mom and dad" he said quietly.

We just stared at each other-I felt like we were about to kiss.

I needed to stop this.

I was just confused, I mean he's not that bad but from the past he was such a jerk and sometimes-rarely anymore-he would still be a jerk.

I cleared my throat.

"So what about your family?" I asked avoiding his gaze.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Know I get it!

She does pretend that everything is fine but the real problem is her parents!

That's why I thought she was fake!

But she is still pretty cool.

And just now we were about it kiss.

But she stopped and asked me about my family.

And I also noticed she wouldn't look right at me.

"I have my brother and we hang out a lot, my mother is a famous cook and my dad is a travel agent" I said.

"Sounds nice" she said quietly.

"Listen Korra…" I started.

She looked up.

"I wanted to apologize about how rude I used to be to you" I said.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I was a little outta hand" she said.

There was that moment again.

"We should get back inside" she said turning around.

I grabbed her wrist.

And I kissed her.

She seemed shocked but then pulled me closer.

When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily.

Then all of a sudden Korra ran away.

"Korra!" I said running after her.

* * *

**Well guys this is another chappie! Hope you liked it! Please review! Oh and outfits on my profile**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Makorra Couple Fighting?**_

_Korra Monroe__ and __Mako Anderson__ were seen on the balcony of Korra Monroe during one of Korra's famous parties. They were seen avoiding each other's gaze and keeping distance apart. And just when we thought they made up with a kiss Korra ran back to the party and never seen for the rest of the night. _

_Most likely stayed in her room the rest of the time. Korra has also not left her home for 2 days after the party. Is this Hollywood couple headed for splits?_

**Korra POV**

"What is this?" Keisha said.

I couldn't see anything because I was under my covers but I felt something fall on my stomach.

I removed the blanket to see a magazine.

I looked onto my bed stand to see that it was 11 a.m.

I looked back at the magazine and read the front title.

And of course it was about how I ran away from Mako two night ago.

I hadn't left my house in 2 days.

And it was perfectly fine.

I came up with new song lyrics in my music room, talked to Asami, ate and even learned how to make eggs (not much of a cooker) with the chef.

But now I was in my pajamas.

A black long sleeve shirt, black mini mouse pajama pants, black UGG slippers.

"You guys are supposed to be dating!" Keisha said.

"I know, I know" I said.

"Then what happened?" she asked sitting at the edge of my bed.

I told her the whole story and how I felt about Mako.

"Well your gonna have to stop being a baby" Keisha said.

"I am not being a baby!" I yelled.

"You haven't been to the studio in 2 days come on" Keisha said getting up.

"No way" I said.

"Fine stay here, but tomorrow I will drag you to the studio if I have to" Keisha said leaving the room.

I groaned and pulled the covers back over myself.

_**That Night…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mako POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Yes I knew I liked her but she doesn't like me.

How do I know?

Because she ran away from me when I kissed her!

But it's better to try.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"Korra look out the window" Asami said.

"What why?" I asked.

She had come over not long ago and we were hanging out.

"Just come look!" she said.

I looked out the window and gasped.

Mako was out there and he was on a portable stage with a band and it was facing _my _house.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! _I thought.

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

Music started playing and soon people started to form a crowd around the stage.

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot...little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And..._

I saw him look at the window I was currently looking out of.

"I think he's singing to you" Asami said.

I left the window, as did Asami and she sat on my bed.

"No, Tara probably just told him to do it because of the magazine" I said now pacing.

I paced when I was nervous.

"No, no one can be that good of an actor I think he really likes you" Asami said.

"Please" I said looking over to the window.

"And you like him" she said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Mako POV**

She left the window and wasn't coming back.

But too late to stop now, people were watching.

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels..._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl…_

* * *

**Korra POV**

"Go out there now!" Asami yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

The song was half way over.

"Why can't you just admit it that you like him!?" Asami asked.

"Because there's nothing to admit!" I replied.

Asami sighed.

"Seriously Korra no one is that good at acting, he likes you and you like him" Asami said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

_And I..._

_Will never try to deny,_

_That you're my whole life,_

_'cause if you ever let me go,_

_I would die..._

Then I saw Korra in front of her door.

I smiled and I sware I was her smile back.

_So I won't front,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_'cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

I don't know what took over my legs but I started to walk off stage.

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Oh... Yeah_

The crowd split as I continued walking.

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl..._

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Oh…_

When I finished I was in front of her.

She said nothing, she just looked at me.

"Korra I just wanted to say that I liked you, like _really _liked you" I said.

I knew that she knew what I meant.

"Singing to me is really cliché" she said.

I smiled.

She smiled too.

Then we kissed.

Everyone clapped.

We pulled away and I glanced at Asami who gave me a thumbs up.

I looked back at Korra who was smiling at me and kissed her again.

* * *

**Do not panic! This story is _not _over yet. Please review and pajama outfit on profile :) Do not own 'With You' by Chris Brown**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Looks like Mako and Korra ARE back together-not that they ever broke up, Mako confirmed his love when he serenaded her in her front yard. And Korra confirmed she felt the same way when she kissed him. Looks like it's back to smooth sailing for this couple"_

**Korra POV**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air _

"Now we have two songs, only 8 more songs to go, we should continue " I said.

I started going through the bag to find some more paper.

"You look really cute today" Mako said.

I turned to him.

"You've said that like 10 times now" I said with a smile.

He sat down next to me.

"Only because it's so true" he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

It wasn't that much of an outfit.

It was just a blue sleeveless blouse, black jeans, white lace up boots, a Mickey Mouse necklace and my hair was left out.

"Now, let's continue" I said.

Smiled when Mako pouted.

"I got no ideas" Mako said.

I sighed.

"Me either" I said.

"Korra I gotta go on set so you guys can leave when you want" Keisha said.

"What about Tara?" Mako asked.

"She threw up in the break room and left earlier" Keisha replied.

"Wanna go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure" Mako said.

I placed all my belongings in my bag and we left.

…

"So what should our next song be about?" I asked.

Mako shrugged.

I felt something hit my head.

Then again, and again.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"I think it's raining" Mako said.

And soon after he said that the light drizzle turned into heavy down pour.

I shrugged and jumped.

"Korra my shoes!" Mako exclaimed.

"By new ones your rich!" I said jumping again.

"Korra!" he said.

I laughed.

He was actually really cute when he was mad.

I splashed one more time before I started to run away with Mako chasing me.

There was an upcoming hill and I tried to stop and I did but then Mako bumped into me and we both went tumbling down.

Before we fell Mako had grabbed me and covered me with his body.

We made it down the hill with a small thud.

I sat up.

"Mako are you okay?!" I yelled.

"That depends, will I get a kiss if I'm not?" he asked with a small smile.

I laughed and we both got up.

"I have the perfect idea for a song" Mako said.

"Alright, my music room tomorrow" I said.

I started to walk away but then stopped when I realized something.

"Drive me home?" I asked.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

There was a knock on my music room door.

I turned to see Mako leaning on the door frame.

I smiled. "Patrice didn't tell me anyone was coming" I said.

Mako shrugged. "Guess she didn't she needed to" he said.

He sat down at a chair at my table.

"So your song idea?" I asked.

He handed me a notebook.

"I was thinking that we could some other rapper do that first part and then you start" he said.

I nodded.

I looked up.

"This is really good" I said with a smile.

"Did you by that synthesizer?" he asked.

I nodded.

Mako suggested it so I wouldn't always have to go to the studio to find a melody for a song.

"I was thinking of this as a beat" he said.

He started moving things and pressed a button and he handed me head phones.

"This is amazing! You need to teach me how to do this!" I said.

I admit I was totally blown away.

"Okay let's record and see how it sounds, then go to the studio and do it for real" I said.

Mako nodded.

_[Korra]_

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

I was really liking it so far.

_[Mako]_

_You're becoming a dream to me_

_Fairytale fantasy_

_Nothing can ever compare_

_An image to my memory_

_Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?_

_A vision on a magazine_

_That's when I'll be there_

_It's something we both share_

_Because_

_When the sun shine, we'll shine together_

_You know I'll be here forever_

_Although it's a lot of rain outside_

_Girl it's getting late you can stay the night_

_But you can dipout anytime whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya_

_I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_[Both]_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and say my name some more_

_I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_But you can dip out anytime whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya_

_I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_[Korra]_

_It's raining (rainin')_

_Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')_

_Baby come into me (oh)_

_Come into me_

_It's raining (Rihanna)_

_Oh baby it's raining (Rihanna)_

_You can always some into me_

_Come into me_

…

"This is so awesome!" I said.

Mako chuckled and nodded.

"My boyfriend is a genius!" I said and kissed him.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile. I don't own 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks or 'Umbrella: Remix' by Rihanna Brown **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mako and Korra still seem to be working on their album song! And inspiration is everywhere! They were seen at the park just hanging out until it started to rain and they stayed and had some fun!" _

**Korra POV**

Mako and I walked into the studio.

Keisha and Tara said to come over immediately.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mako asked.

"You guys have done a great job pretending to be dating…especially you Mako" Keisha said.

Mako and I looked at each other.

Keisha and Tara still didn't know that we were actually dating now.

"And we have decided if you really want to then you can 'break up' now" Tara said.

"Okay we won't" I said.

"You won't!?" Tara and Keisha yelled.

This made me smile.

"Yeah me and Mako are actually dating now" I said.

"So we are gonna finish the album and everything" Mako said.

"Well…o-o-okay" Keisha said still shocked.

Tara and Keisha left without saying another word.

"So the new song I wrote is not really upbeat" I said.

Mako nodded.

"Here are your parts" I said handing pieces of paper.

"You know the melody right?" I asked.

Mako nodded again.

_[Korra]_

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_[Mako]_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool_

_Enough to kick it_

_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_

_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_

_That's why I kissed you_

_Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though_

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still?_

_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?_

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?_

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_[Both]_

_Yes, of course  
I remember, how could I forget (how could I forget)?  
How you feel (how you feel)?  
You know you were my first time (time).  
A new feel (a new feel)  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul,  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive (spirit, keep it alive)  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white_

_[Korra]_

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

[Mako]

_Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

"Awesome!" I said when we were finished.

Then I got up.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked.

"I'm supposed to hang out with Asami today, we've barely hung out since you and I started dating" I said.

He nodded.

"I should go spend some time with Bolin too then" he said.

I smiled.

"Bye" I said then kissed him on the cheek.

…

"He's just perfect!" I said.

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Weeks ago you thought he was a stupid jerk" she said.

"Well that was before I got to know him" I said quickly.

"And the only reason I thought that was because he totally hated me for some reason" I said.

"I'm just saying no one's perfect" she said.

"Well he's perfect to me" I said.

Asami rolled her eyes again.

"So when are you gonna get Bolin?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, I don't like him!" Asami objected.

This time I rolled my eyes.

"Pa-lease!" I said.

Asami turned as red as her shoes.

"Tonight we are going to a club" Asami said.

"Alright but I'm staying in this" I said.

I was wearing a dark blue blouse, dark denim shorts, black boots and my hair was in a side braid over my left shoulder.

"Alright just help me pick out something!" she said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"I think I love her" I said.

"What!?" Bolin yelled.

I nodded.

"You can't love her! You guys have been dating-and I mean real dating-for like 3 weeks!" he said.

I shrugged.

"I wonder what she[s doing right now" I said.

"I wonder what's going on in your head right now" Bolin mumbled.

"So you and Asami" I said changing the subject.

"W-what about us?" Bolin stuttered as his cheeks flared.

"We all know you like her so when are you gonna ask her out?" I asked.

"Well…uhhh…I'm going to a club tonight!" he said.

I laughed at his nervousness.

"And your coming with me" he said.

* * *

**Korra's outfit on my profile...please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Looks like a girls night out! Best friends __Asami Sato__ and __Korra Monroe__ were seen driving to sunset strip. Maybe to do some clubbing?" _

**Korra POV**

"What do you think?" Asami asked.

She was wearing a dark pink shirt, white pants, light pink ankle booties and a leather jacket.

Her hair was in a bun with a few braids in them.

"You look fine, but be careful with those pants we are going to a club after all" I replied.

"Come on let's go!" I said.

We walked into the Key Club ready to have fun.

Well mostly Asami because she was well-single.

I found a chair and sat down.

I wasn't going to have me on the front of a magazine doing someone stupid.

More importantly getting Mako mad at me.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Sitting" I stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that but this is a club! You don't sit!" she yelled.

"I not doing want to do anything stupid" I said.

"You know you will! You're Korra!" she said.

"Thanks for the compliment Asami!" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on have some fun!" Asami urged.

"I have fun every day, alright and I need to rush almost every day. I need to just sit down and do nothing but play on my phone" I said.

"Fine be like that" she said.

"I love you too!" I said with a big grin.

…

"Hey there"

I looked up.

"Hi" I said and looked back down to my phone.

"You're Korra Monroe"

I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah" I replied this time not bothering to look up.

I suddenly got this feeling that there were someone lose to me.

I looked up again and the guy was like inches away from me.

I pushed him.

"Back off! I gotta boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Is he here?" the guy asked.

"Are you really gonna ask that? And who are you?" I asked.

"You really don't know me?"

"No" I said.

"Look closely" he said.

I lightly gasped.

"_Howl?!_" I yelled.

He smirked.

"The one and only" he said.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Howl was my old boyfriend.

He was a total douche and then dumped me for some other girl.

"To be with you" he said.

"What happened to what's her face?" I snapped.

"Didn't work out" he stated coming closer.

I rolled my eyes.

"Or did she not have enough fame for you?" I asked.

Howl tended to date girls just for fame.

He's like the boy version of Taylor Swift **(A/N: sorry if I'm offending any Taylor Swift fans)**.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Korra, Bolin is here!" Asami yelled.

She frowned.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

She hated Howl just as much as I did.

I got up.

But he grabbed me.

"Let go!" I yelled struggling from his grip.

"But I love you" he said.

"Please! You only want me for fame! Besides I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"I don't see him" he said.

"Well he's right here"

I looked towards the source of the voice.

"Mako, thank god!" I said.

Mako casually walked over to us.

"Do mind letting go of my girlfriend?" Mako asked.

"I do mind" Howl replied.

"Let her go" Mako said.

Howl practically pushed me on the floor but Mako caught me.

"You are so dead bitch" I said.

I lung at him but Mako grabbed me.

"Aww Korra has to fight your own battles?" Howl taunted.

Mako growled.

"Mako he's not worth it" I said.

Mako nodded.

"Let's just go" I said.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"He's amazing! And we're going on a date tonight!" Asami said.

"Mhmmm" I said.

"You don't care do you?" Asami asked with a frown.

"No, I'm really happy for you…it's just that I have an interview today and I don't really know what I'm gonna say" I said.

"Just answer the questions honestly" Asami said.

I sighed.

"Alright" I said.

…

Mako and I sat down in front of Alisha Kendall a reporter from Teen Vogue.

"So let's start" she said.

She turned to the camera.

"Hey guys! It's Alisha here with Korra Monroe and Mako Anderson!" she said.

We both waved.

"Alright so let's get started! First question…we heard there was a big fiasco yesterday with actor Howl at the Key Club. Tell us about that" she said.

She pointed the mic towards me.

"Well Asami and I were at the Key Club and she was off doing who knows what and I was using my phone and Howl comes and wouldn't leave me alone! I don' know what his deal was! Then he says he loves and wants me back…and he started messing with Mako" I said.

She turned to Mako.

"I saw him messing with my girlfriend so I stepped in" he said.

Alisha smiled.

"Speaking of boyfriend and girl friend, you 2 used to hate each other what happened?" she asked.

"Well I admit we did hate each other…" I said.

"And also at first the was a publicity stunt" Mako said.

Alisha was shocked.

"Really?" she asked.

We nodded.

"But you know spending so much time together actually made us like each other" Mako said.

I couldn't believe he told her!

Wait?

Could we have told her?

What is Tara and Keisha going to do when they hear this?

"So when did you two decide to actually start dating?" she asked.

"Well our first _real _kiss was when he sang to me in front of my house" I replied with a small smile remembering the moment.

"That's seems really nice. You got yourself a catch there Korra!" Alisha said.

"So now for some fan questions" Alisha said.

We nodded.

"This is from SingingPassion…if you guys weren't singers what would like to do?" Alisha read.

"I'd be an actress maybe…I just love performing arts" I said.

"I'd be a boxer. That was always my second choice" Mako said.

"From KorraLover…Korra what advice would you give to people wanting to be singers?" Alisha read.

"Practice your scales everyday, join the chorus at your school so you can start early, and if you have it over come stage fright" I replied.

"From Kiki, Mako do you have abs? If you do prove it" Alisha said.

I laughed.

"Well Kiki, I do have abs" Mako said.

"Well prove it!" Alisha said I said with smiles.

Mako stood up and pulled up his shirt to reveal a toned 6 pack.

Alisha and I cheered.

"There you have it Mako _does _have abs" Alisha said.

"And last question…for both of you from Jordan. Do you love your fans-even the crazy ones?" Alisha said.

"Oh my god! I love my fans! Especially the crazy ones! There just so dedicated and amazing!" I said.

"Mako?"

"Of course I love my fans. You know I wouldn't be where I am today with out them…and sometimes the crazy ones get a little to…touchy" Mako said.

"We'll save the story for another day" Alisha said.

"Well I'm Alisha and that's today's news from Teen Vogue!" Alisha said.

* * *

**Asami's outfit on my profile. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Publicity Stunt?**_

_We found out some very shocking news about __Korra Monroe__ and __Mako Anderson__. It seems to be that they were dating for just a publicity stunt! But no worries, this fake couple is a real one! They had stated that they were just being a fake couple but when Mako serenaded her in front yard. But they confirmed that they are truly dating…or are they?_

**Korra POV**

"See this? 'Or are they?' what that hell is that!?" Keisha yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me about it? Mako is the one that said it. I didn't even know he was gonna say it!" I said.

Keisha sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that we can't' have things like this happening. It could ruin both your careers, not to mention Tara and I's as well" she said.

"Sorry, but I'm sure nothing is gonna happen" I reassured.

"Korra I'm here!" Asami said.

We were gonna have a girl's day out today.

Asami walked into my room wearing a black high-low chiffon shirt under a light denim jacket matched with black lace up booties and her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

I also saw her nails.

They were long pointed nails that were red and a small black dot on the bottom.

This new fad called almond nails.

I admit they are long but _very _cute.

Even I had them.

They matched my outfit.

I was wearing a grey sweater that said 'Awesome' with black jeans and grey Uggs.

My hair was in a bun and the back had a braid and my nails were long too but they were silver and my ring finger was covered with glitter polish.

"Well I'm gonna go" I said getting up.

"Just make sure nothing like this happens again, and before you say it's not fair, Tara is also talking with Mako" she said.

I shrugged and grabbed my purse.

…

We were sitting outside of Espresso Cielo.

Asami was on her phone and I was sipping on my espresso macchiato just looking around.

Out of now where 2 girls walk over to us.

One of them was wearing a sleeveless floral shirt, high waist cut off shorts and a pair of green heel lace up booties.

She had dark brown hair with light brown tips and her hair was curled.

Her light green Coach bag dangling by her left side.

She looked maybe around my age.

The other girl was wearing a plain with sleeveless blouse, Aztec pants, pink boots and she had a black Gucci bag.

Her hair was a dark maroon color and it was in a long French braid.

She looked the same age as me also.

"Hi" I greeted.

"So you and Mako aren't dating?" she asked.

"No we-"

"Awesome! I still have a chance with him! Can you call him so I can meet him?" the girl asked.

"No we are dating" I said.

She frowned.

"But the report-"

"That, yeah we are really dating" I said.

"Some people can't give up a publicity stunt, even when it's already blown" I heard her mumble.

"At least Bolin's single" the other girl said.

Asami who had not been listening at all heard this.

She looked at the girl with maroon hair.

"First let me just say to back off because Bolin is _mine_" Asami said.

She had started liking Bolin and they weren't really going out either.

"S-sorry" the red said.

"No I should be sorry for snapping at you. What can I do to make-it up?" Asami asked.

"Well we could take a picture" she said.

Asami nodded and they were off to find somewhere with more light.

"We all know it's fake…just give it up" the girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Karmin" she said.

"Well Karmin, for the last time…Mako and I are dating. And I hate being rude but he wouldn't want someone as rude as you" I said.

I got up.

"Well-" I paused and took another gulp of coffee.

"I'll leave now" I said grabbing Asami's coffee and was off.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I had just been in a room with a fuming Tara.

She was pissed that I had told about me and Korra before.

But honestly I thought me fans and Korra's fans should know.

I walked into the boxing arena ready for today's opponent.

"Mako dude!"

It was Drake.

Not Drake the rapper just a regular old guy.

"Hey Drake" I said.

"So Korra is single?" he asked.

"No, we're actually dating. We are just faking before" I said.

I sware to God people don't read all of articles anymore.

"Too bad, she is smokin'!" he said.

I don't know why I was mad.

I mean I knew that all over the states-maybe even all over the world-guys thought Korra was hot, but hearing this when she was my girlfriend didn't feel too great.

"Just remember, don't treat her bad. That girl is a catch, someone can take her right from you" he said and walked away.

I don't treat girls badly and I won't treat Korra badly.

* * *

**Don't worry guys Drake is not gonna take Korra away from Mako! Just to say that before you had any thoughts...please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Looks like some fans are giving Korra and Mako a hard time! Every since they came out about their fake dating stunt everyone is hating! But no worries, there still strong as ever! But looks like a fan confronted Korra about and like the classy lady Korra is, she nicely told her the truth. In other news the Makorra couple will before a duet of a song from their future album at the Teen Choice Awards!"_

**Korra POV**

"It should make another song" I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah so we can come up with on less song for the album" he said.

I nodded.

"It should be upbeat" he said.

"Yeah, I mean it is the Teen Choice Awards after all" I replied.

"We should do a remix" Mako said.

"A remix of what? one of the songs we already made?" I asked.

"Yes…and no" he replied.

"Okay I am completely lost" I stated.

"Let me explain" he said.

"You do that" I replied.

"We make a remix of one of the songs we've already made spereatley and we just mash the two up" he said.

"So you mean one of your songs and one of mine?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Awesome idea!" I said.

"I deserve a kiss" he stated.

"Do you" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and puckered.

"But we have a lot of work to do" I said.

_**Two Weeks Later At the Awards Show…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Looks like the stars are out tonight! We have all teen's stars coming from everywhere!" a lady said.

I was close with Asami and we were taking pictures.

"Girls! Girls!" the lady called.

We turned and smiled.

"Looks like we caught Korra Monroe and Asami Sato and might I add you two look stunning tonight" she said.

I was wearing a black Jovani Nude Gown, black Louboutin heels, my hair was curled and my bangs were left out.

I had on diamond stud earrings, red lipstick and black eye shadow making my deep blue eyes pop.

My nails were done and I was holding a black clutch.

I looked and felt fancy.

Asami was wearing was wearing a red gown with an embroidered middle, black peep toe Louboutins.

Her hair was straightened and she lad on light pink lipstick.

"Thanks" Asami and I replied in unison.

"So Korra are you excited to perform tonight?" she asked.

I nodded.

"yeah this is my first time performing at an award show and even better that I get to do it with Mako" I said.

"That's cute, so what can we expect from your performance?" she asked.

"Something…unexpected" I said.

She laughed.

"There you have it! Keep in tune while we check in with some other celebrities" she said and she walked away along with the camera crew.

Asami huffed.

"What?" I asked.

"That was rude! She didn't ask me anything!" Asami yelled.

"You've been on the face of almost every teen magazine and have your own fashion line, I pretty sure you get enough attention" I said.

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Let's get inside and save seats the guys" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I spotted Korra so Bolin and I followed them in.

I was just wearing a simple tux nothing too fancy with a red dress shirt underneath.

As soon as she sat I plopped down right next to her and kissed her.

"Hey" I whispered.

"The show is about to start" I said.

…

* * *

**Korra POV**

Half the show was over.

They had done all the movie categories and half of the TV ones.

"Mako it's time to go get ready" I whispered.

Soon I was changed.

I was wearing a pink lace long sleeve shirt, cutoff denim shorts with studded pockets, and pink Dr. Martens boots.

My back up dancers were wearing black lace shirts, cutoff shorts and studded black sneakers.

Every single one of them had their hair in a bun.

All the lights were off.

I held the mic close.

_[Korra Narration:]_

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear_

_You almost feel ashamed_

_That someone could be that important_

_That without them, you feel like nothing_

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts_

_You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you_

_And when it's over, and it's gone_

_You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back_

_So that you could have the good_

The beat of my song _We Found Love _played.

Then one spotlight hit Mako.

_[Mako]_

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby _

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, singing on your back_

Now it was my turn to sing.

_[Korra]_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love a life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_[Mako]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream..._

_[Korra]_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Mako]_

_If you wanna scream_

_[Korra]_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Mako]_

_If you wanna scream_

_[Korra]_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Mako]_

_If you wanna scream_

_[Korra]_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Mako]_

_If you wanna scream_

This crowd whooped and hollered and cheered.

I had a feeling this song was going to be very popular on iTunes when it comes out.

…

"Best female singer goes to…Korra Monroe!"

I was shocked.

I mean I knew I was nominated but I didn't think I would win.

"Go!" Asami said.

I quickly got up and made my way towards the stage.

I took the surf board.

"Um…I don't know what to say! I was…um..expecting to actually win this thing. But I wanna thank everyone that has been there for me since the start and some who have been recently started supporting. And I would most likely like to thank my fans who are still with me even after this whole Makorra fiasco! And thank you so much" I said.

I walked off stage and sat back down.

This was a great first award show.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile, the whole mash up thing isn't on YouTube so you can't really listen to it. I kinda came up with it and sorry if you don't think it sounds good...please review**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Korra Monroe and Mako Anderson at the Teen Choice awards was amazing! They proved that they work to together perfectly! Amazing!" _

**Korra POV**

I couldn't believe this!

People were hating me for "using" Mako to get more famous!

Bullshit!

I mean it wasn't even _my _idea.

And the worst part is that it had been happening for a while.

I can have my career plummet because of this.

I sighed loudly as I dialed Asami's number.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Asami…yeah it's Korra…yea can you please come over?" I said.

I involuntarily nodded. "Okay bye" I said and hung up.

After that my door had opened.

It was my mom.

She was wearing a _sweater and jeans._

This was weird.

I had thought she had gotten rid of all that stuff.

And her hair was in a ponytail and she had on moccasins and light make-up.

"Mom?" I said in more of a question.

"Hey Korra are you going out?" she asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Because you looked so nice, I just assumed" she replied.

I was wearing a teal tank top, floral pants and matching teal boots.

My hair was curled and I had gotten my nails done.

"Thanks…so what are you doing here?" I asked.

I wasn't trying to be rude or anything it's just that nowadays my mother talked to me when it was about business.

"Nothing, I heard you groaned and saw all this stuff online-"

"I know bad publicity I called Asami she gonna help me figure out what to do" I said.

She shook her head and sat on my bed.

I sat up.

"No, I just want to tell you that whatever you decide I agree with you 100 percent" she said.

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with my business mom?" I asked.

"I had realized that I haven't been a very good mother to you these past 2 years" she said.

"And I am really sorry, I let this whole agent thing go into my head and I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I haven't been a mother to you" she said.

Wow, I was shocked.

"So I was thinking we have a mother daughter day tomorrow!" she said.

I smiled.

"Thanks mom" I said and hugged her.

It felt great to hug her.

I hadn't hugged her in a long time.

"I really hope we can go back to the way we were" she said.

"Me too" I replied.

She got up.

"Well I should go, I'm going to help the chefs with lunch! I haven't touched a grill in ages" she said happily.

I laughed.

"See ya later Korra…love you" she said.

"Love you too mom" I said.

I watched her leave.

I wonder what made her change.

I shrugged it off; I am going to ask tomorrow.

Right now I need to focus on the Mako thing.

…

Soon Asami was here.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked after hearing what had been going on.

"the only possible choice" I stated.

"stay with him and get through this?" she suggested.

She knew what I meant.

I shook my head.

"I have to break up with him" I said.

"But you can't! Think of the album, think of the fans that want you together…like me!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Asami but the Makorra haters are growing more and more each day. And it's not towards our relationship, it's towards me" I said.

"Alright, I support you but I want you to know that I hate this plan" Asami stated.

"Trust me so do I" I said flatly.

…

I breathed in and then out as I sat down at a table.

"Korra?"

I looked up from my dark blue dress.

"What's wrong with you? You seem…nervous" Mako said.

"Nervous? What? Nope not nervous here! Hehehe just hungry yup just starving! You know what let's not talk until we order" I said.

He looked at me with suspicion but said nothing.

I sighed.

Okay I was defiantly not gonna say it here…that would be too much of a public break up and knowing Mako he might blow up…

"Ma'am…ma'am your order?"

I looked up.

"Uh…"

I hadn't really been reading the menu if you hadn't noticed.

"I'll have whatever he's having" I said quickly.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

This was gonna be a long dinner…

…

Mako and I were walking down the side walk to who knows where.

It was pretty chilly out.

"Here take my-"

"No!" I shouted.

"But you love wearing my jacket" he said with a pout.

"I'm gonna miss that pout…and the jacket" I blurted out.

"What are yo talking about?" he asked.

Dammit.

"Is this part of why you've been acting weird?" he asked.

I looked away.

"Korra…" he said pulling me close to him.

I lightly pushed him away.

He looked hurt.

This is not how I wanted it to end.

"What did I do?" he asked worry in his eyes.

"Nothing…you didn't do anything…" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Okay now I was really worried.

"Mako…Mako we need to break up" Korra said.

That's when my world came falling apart.

"Why?" was all I could say.

Her eyes were glassy.

"I didn't wanna do this…" she said.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked harshly.

"Because of the fans" she said.

"They don't have anything to do with our relationship! Who cares what they think!" I yelled.

"I do Mako! I can't ruin my career and _yours _too! It's not fair to you! You shouldn't be hated because of this!" she yelled back.

I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Korra…I don't give two shits about my career anymore…I just want you" I said.

I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Mako I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Everything fell silent.

"I need you Korra…" I said.

"You're making this so hard!" Korra said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And why do you want this to be easy? I thought you actually liked me" I yelled.

"I do and that's why I'm doing this!" she yelled.

"You want this to be easy then I'll make it real easy for you" I said coldly and walked away.

"Mako!" I heard her yell, but I just kept walking.

And I as I walked away my heart was slowly dying.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Makorra Splits?**_

_Looks like __Mako Anderson__ and __Korra Monroe__ had a very public split. They were reported going to dinner and went for a walk. Everything seemed fine until Mako started to yell at Korra for reasons still unknown. Soon Korra herself started to yell back and in the end Korra was left in the dust crying. Catching only a few words like "WHO CARES" and "LIKED ME"._

_We are guessing it's about the crazy fans._

_Why do you think they broke up? Leave comments below! _

**Asami POV**

Worst sight ever.

Korra's room was trashed.

Tissues and tissue boxes were everywhere, her TV was on some random soap opera, clothes and shoes were everywhere, candy wrappers and empty plates of food and worst of all was Korra.

She was lying sideways on her bed looking a mess.

Her grey sweater was all wrinkled had had a few stains on them, her white Hollister sweatpants were thankfully still white and she wore her grey Uggs.

Her hair was a mess and sadly so was her face.

"Korra! What the fuck!" I yelled.

She turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't left your room in 3 days!" I yelled.

"I don't want to leave" she said.

I groaned.

"You can't stay in here forever" I said.

"You don't get it Asami! I had to do something I really didn't want to do! And now Mako hates me and is off doing who knows what now! I broke his heart! And he made it so hard!" she yelled.

She was now crying again.

Just then Korra's mom came in.

"Sweetheart, I read online that the best way to get over a heartbreak is to keep busy!" she said.

"So what?" Korra asked with a sniff.

"Meaning that we are going on a mother-daughter-daughter best friend day!" she said.

"Awesome! Korra get ready now!" I commanded.

Korra groaned.

"Alfie!" I yelled.

The buff security guard walked in.

"Yes Miss Sato" he said in his deep voice.

"Please take Korra to the bathroom" I said.

Alfie walked to Korra and picked her up.

She didn't even argue.

…

Soon after Korra was changed and looked like her normal self.

Expect for the frown on her face.

She was wearing a light green short sleeved blouse, white Aztec leggings, light green Converse and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Let's go!" Korra's mom said.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

I walked into our gym.

I sighed.

As I predicted Mako was there punching away on the punching bag.

Even though the bag couldn't' feel I felt bad for it, Mako was taking out all his frustrations on it.

"Mako" I said.

No response.

"Mako!" I yelled.

Still nothing.

I know I was probably gonna get hurt for this but I had to.

"Korra is here to see you" I said quickly.

He stopped.

"Where is she?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know somewhere in her house" I said.

He leaped at me.

"It was the only way I could get your attention!" I said.

He sighed heavily.

"What?" he snapped.

"You can't' stay in here forever! We're going to the studio!" I said.

"What if she's there?" he asked.

He didn't even wanna say her name.

"Korra? I doubt it…anyways the studio always cheers you up and there are lots of fun things to do! We can even ice skate" I said.

"Nope. No ice skating, anything but ice skating" he said.

"I'm guessing Kor-"

He gave me a look.

"_She _took you ice skating" I said.

"Now come on put on something nice and let's go" I said.

…

We were walking outside of our house.

"Isn't it nice to get fresh air?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I feel like shit.

Correction I _felt _like shit.

The whole mother-daughter-daughter's best friend-day was really helping my mood.

We had gotten our nails done, gone shopping, watched a movie and now we were sitting in a café having lunch.

"So mom why did you decide to change into your old self again?" I asked remembering 3 days ago.

"Because Keisha told me what was going on and I thought you needed your old mommy back" she replied easily.

I smiled.

"Well thanks you're a big help" I said and gave her a hug.

"Aww mother-daughter moment let me take a picture!" Asami said.

She took out her iPhone and snapped a pic.

"I think we should go to the studio" I said.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Because I need to tell Taylor so start putting the duets together. Yeah we broke up but the people that wanted the album can still get it" I said.

It was silent.

"Come on let's go now" mom said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I don't know why I was here in Korra's studio talking to Taylor.

One of her friends.

But he had become one of my good friends.

"Just tell her you want her back" he said and he spun in his chair.

"She won't take me back because I yelled and he was walked away from her when she was crying. And even if she does forgive me she won't take me back she doesn't want to ruin my career" I said.

Taylor stopped spinning in the chair.

"Korra's like that. She doesn't want to be the cause of something bad happening to anyone so she tries to prevent the problem before it starts" Taylor said.

We had been her a few hours just doing nothing and we had now just brought up Korra.

Bolin had gone off doing who knows what.

Just then the door opened.

Thinking it was Bolin I started talking.

"Bo where have you been?" I asked.

I looked up to see Asami, Korra's mom and_ Korra._

Awkward.

"Hey Korra!" Taylor said.

I looked at the burgundy rug.

"I came to tell you that you can start putting the songs together for the album even though it's not done yet…" she said quietly.

I looked up to see she was looking right at me.

But she looked away quickly.

"I'm gonna go look for Bolin" I said getting out of my seat.

I avoided all eye contact as I left.

I sware it God if Bolin knew she was gonna come here and made me come I was gonna kill him.

"Mako!"

I turned around to see _Korra _running towards me.

"K-Korra?" I asked.

"Listen Mako I'm really sorry about us-"

"Yeah I understand" I said recalling what Taylor had said to me earlier.

She smiled a little.

"So can we at least be friends?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Korra but it would hurt too much to just be friends with you" I said flatly.

She frowned.

"Umm…okay then, see ya…" she said.

I don't know what happened but I hugged her.

I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry…" I said quickly before leaving.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I watched as Mako left.

I sighed.

Why did I have to chase after him?

"Stupid!" I mumbled to myself.

But I really missed his warmth.

I quickly blinked away my tears and walked slowly back to the recording studio.

I was going to need to move on.

I was the one that decided to break up with Mako.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Well Korra and Mako really are calling it quits. We here thought by now they would be back together. Maybe some sparks may return after their photo shoot this afternoon!" _

**Korra POV**

It had been a few days since the Mako incident at the studio.

I had been walking to the place we had to meet.

Yes.

We as in Keisha, Tara, Mako and I had to meet.

Since the album was still going to be released we had to do a photo shoot for the album cover.

I sighed.

It's ironic how I want to avoid Mako but I have to keep spending time with him.

I took out my phone to see what time it was.

I didn't want to be late and I was walking pretty slow.

1:00 p.m.

I needed to be at the building by 2.

I still had a good hour left and I was about half way there.

"Hey Korra"

I looked across the street to see Drake one of Mako's friends.

Drake was a cute boy I'll admit that.

He had hair like Justin Bieber currently had but his hair color was dark brown **(A/N: you can't lie Justin Bieber's hair is good looking-even I don't really like him and I think so)**, and he had hazel-green eyes.

He also had dimples and really white teeth.

He was buff but not overly buff and you could like see his veins and stuff but lean and fit.

I plastered a fake smile across my face.

"Hey Drake, what are you doing?" I asked as he jogged over to me.

"Just talking my afternoon jog, gotta stay fit so I can be quick in the ring" he said with a smile.

Drake was a boxer and one of the few friends of Mako that I had met.

"You look nice today. Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing.

A blue sweater, ripped light denim washed jeans and a pair of Jordan true blues.

My hair was in a bun and I had a small camera shaped necklace on.

Did I really look too much?

Would everyone think I was trying to get Mako's attention?

I mean I actually grabbed this stuff from the hangers of my closet.

"It doesn't look like your trying to impress him" Drake said.

"What?"

"Mako. It doesn't seem like you are trying to impress him, I'm just saying, you look good" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Well good luck with that photo shoot" he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, have fun jogging" I said.

I started to walk away.

"Korra!"

I turned.

"I know this might seem wrong but…"

Oh no.

"Do you wanna grab some coffee later?" he asked.

"Umm…okay" I said.

He smiled.

"As friends of course" I added quickly.

His smile faltered…a little.

"Okay, see you later then" he said.

"Yup later!" I said.

I watched him walk away before sighing deeply.

I did not need this, but I didn't want to be rude.

I just hope I wasn't leading him on or anything.

Minutes later at was at the photography studio.

"Change into this quickly!" Keisha said pushing me into the dressing room.

I looked at the outfit.

It was a red sweater with a picture of Minnie mouse at the bottom and white shorts and a pair of red converse.

I quickly changed into it and went to makeup.

They straightened my hair and added red eye shadow.

I walked to the background.

I noticed it was a water and fire background and it was shaped like a heart.

"Alright guys let's go!" the photographer said.

Mako was soon next to me.

He was wearing the same sweater as and he had on dark jeans and red Jordan 4's.

"This is very simple. The album cover will be like scattered pictures of you two love birds" the photographer said.

"One will be when you're holding hands, another with Korra on Mako's back and another hugging" he said.

"Alright go!" the photographer said.

I awkwardly grabbed his hand.

"Be happy! You're a couple!" the photographer yelled.

I plastered a smile across my face.

Mako did the same.

"Closer!" he said.

We moved together.

"Korra get on his back!" the photographer yelled.

I jumped on his back and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my legs to keep me up.

His hands were warm.

"Kiss him on the cheek!" the photographer said.

I planted a kiss on Mako's cheek.

I saw him turn pink and I smiled.

It was so cute.

"Now get down and Mako hug Korra from behind" the photographer said.

I jumped down.

Mako wrapped his arms around my waist buried his chin in the nook of my shoulder.

I hid my blush as Mako breathed onto my skin.

"Amazing now Korra I want you to turn around and kiss him!" the photographer yelled.

I froze.

Everything about this pose was no longer warm but cold and hard.

"I have to what?!" I yelled.

I turned to Mako.

"That's not a good idea…Mako doesn't want to do it" I said.

"Right…"

I looked him in the eyes.

His beautiful topaz eyes.

My eyes flickered to his lips.

We moved closer and closer until our lips touched.

Oh how I missed this.

I missed him.

My arms snaked around his neck and he pulled me closer.

"Perfect!" the photographer yelled.

We kissed a second longer than we needed to.

But I honestly didn't mind.

We both pulled away not looking each other in the eye.

"Amazing work!" the photographer yelled.

I quickly walked to my dressing room.

I stared at my mirror and took in a deep breath.

That kiss just now was amazing.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked the mirror.

What did Mako think of it?

* * *

**Mako POV**

There was a knock at my dressing room door.

I got up and opened the door to see Korra.

"Mako!" she said surprised.

She turned red and I saw her eyes flicker downward.

I looked down.

I had forgotten I was shirt less.

"Oh yeah…" I said walking back into the room to get my shirt.

Korra followed me while closing the door behind her.

"So you're here because…?" I asked.

"That kiss earlier…" she said.

Oh yeah.

That.

That amazing kiss.

"It meant nothing right? I mean it was just for the shoot" I said.

The truth to me it did mean something.

Everything.

It felt amazing.

And I looked at Korra her face emotionless.

She finally spoke.

"Um…yeah, yeah I just came to make sure we were on the same page" she said standing up.

"See ya" she whispered before leaving.

I groaned.

She felt nothing.

And by the way she was acting she didn't fell even one spark.

I grumpily walked out of the dressing room and out of the building.

I walked right past Tara handing her my car keys.

I was going to talk a walk.

I sighed.

I knew I still liked Korra.

I maybe even loved her.

But by the way she was acting; it's obvious she is over me.

All because of some stupid shit on the internet.

I sware to God I love my fans to death but something they could be real pain in the ass.

I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

It was a small girl.

Light brown hair with blonde tips.

Her style reminded me of Korra.

Camo long sleeve blouse, light blue jeans and black combat boots.

"You're Mako Anderson!" the girl said.

"The one and only" I said with a fake smile.

"You and Korra broke up right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

"Thanks but I don't even know your name-"

"Karmin" she interrupted.

"And I don't think it's a good idea" I said.

"It's not a date. Just hanging out. A star and one of his fans" Karmin said.

I sighed.

She was a fan.

"Alright, tomorrow" I said.

She smiled.

"Awesome here is my number" she said and took out a pen.

She wrote her number on my hand before smiling and walking away.

Hopefully I wouldn't lead her on.

I was not ready for another relationship.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! My computer was being an ass. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Outfits on my profile as usual**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Seperate Ways**_

_Looks like the photoshoot was __**JUST**__ business for the ending couple. Nothing Seems to have happened. But we saw Korra with Mako's best friend __**Drake**__ right before the photoshoot. Any meaning there? And after the shoot Mako took a walk and met what looked like a fan. _

_Both celebs seem to be moving on. _

_What do you think? Comments below!_

**Korra POV **

I wore a blue sleeveless blouse with a black beaded collar, white shorts and a pair of black combat books.

My hair was pulled into a long ponytail.

I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I mumbled to Asami.

"I can't believe you're doing this either" Asami replied not looking up from her magazine.

"We're just friends though" I said.

"Yeah until he wants to hang out more and you not wanting to be mean you say yes and either you lead him on or you fall in love with him" Asami said.

I sighed deeply.

"Trust me I will _not _being leading him on" I said.

My mom entered the room.

"Drake is here" she said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" I said getting up.

"I'll probably be right here!" Asami said.

I rolled my eyes and left the room.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I walked into the cafe to see Karmin already there.

I walked over to her.

"Hey" I said.

She smiled.

"Hi" she replied.

I sat down in the seat across from her.

"You ready to order?" I asked.

She nodded.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I arrived at the coffee shop and picked my favorite seat.

It was a seat right next to the center.

I sat down and took out my phone.

I heard the seat across from me move and I looked up ready to tell whoever it was that the seat was reserved.

But the person in the seat was Drake.

"You're here" I stated.

"Yup and you're here. Honestly I thought you might have cancelled because of how close I am to Mako" he said.

"Yeah..."

He thought I was going to cancel?

I should have just done that!

"What coffee would you like?" he asked.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters might be shorter for a few updates. My computer is being an ass and so is Microsoft word. So whenever my computer actually _does _work I will right some chapters but on some website I found. Sorry about the inconvenience. If you for some reason know how to fix his pleaseeeee help! Anyways thanks oh and please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Korra POV**

It was awkward.

Very awkward.

"So...how's boxing going?" I asked.

It was way to quiet for my liking.

"Good. How about your signing?" he asked.

"Well the album Mako and I were doing to being released" I replied.

And back to silence.

"Why are you hanging out with me? I mean no offense but your Mako's friend and we broke up and I don't think he would be okay with this" I said.

Drake shrugged.

"You just seemed nice" he said nonchalantly.

Still not looking for a relationship.

I controlled myself from rolling my eyes.

"You know what? I should go find you a girlfriend" I said.

He looked confused.

"Here me out. You haven't had a girl in a while and I need to get my mind of Mako" I said.

"So you wanna be my girlfriend...?" He asked.

"No. I wanna help you find a girlfriend" I stated.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because...I don't know! Just do say yes!" I said.

I don't why anyone would say yes.

It was a pretty lame offer.

But at least both of us benefitted from this.

"Alright. Sure" he said.

I smiled.

"Awesome" I said.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Cherr was way to flirty.

Couldn't she see that I didn't want a relationship?

But I can't be rude to a fan.

I mean half of them pretend I'm married to them.

"So Cherr how old are you?" I asked.

Hopefully she's 16 so it'll be illegal to date her.

Not that I wanted to.

"I'm 18. I'm trying to become a singer...or model. People do say I'm pretty and have a great body-or maybe a fashion designer..."

And that started the long conversation-not really a conversation more like an interview.

I asked a question and she babbled.

"So you and Korra..." she said.

I tuned into what she was saying.

For the past 10 minutes I was thinking about just going home and playing my guitar or anything.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Are you guys done?" she asked.

"Yes. But I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Your great girl and all but still..." I said.

She looked shocked.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

Awkward.

"You see...we were never actually together" I replied.

She looked stunned.

Then she frowned.

"Fine! Be like that! I hate you!" she said and stood up and stomped away capturing the attention of every person in the process.

I sighed.

I can't wait to see what E!News thinks about this.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Super short chapter! I'm sorry for not updating and all! Review anyways please!**


End file.
